


don’t take that sinner from me

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: Seriously, I don"t care about the official story. One is alive. Three is okay. And everything is good, even when it is bad.





	




End file.
